The present invention relates to a fixing device for securing elongate articles, such as conduits, to support structures, in particular cableways/cable risers.
When mounting elongate articles such as conduits on underlying support structures such as cableways and cable risers, in structures at sea and on land, the conduits are secured and held in place by means of conduit clamps. In their simplest form, such clamps consist of a u-shaped body attached by the side edge at the bottom of the U-opening to the support structure by means of screws and nuts or by means of hooks which are brought into engagement with holes, slots or edges in the support structure.
Conduit clamps of this kind ought to be easy to mount to the underlying support structure and also ought to be easy to release to enable a change in position or the removal of the clamps to be carried out during the relaying of pipelines or the moving thereof, and optionally for installing cables which require other fixing devices.